The present invention relates to a grinder having a worm conveyor and a set of blades consisting of a first carving blade arranged after the worm conveyor, an additional, second carving blade arranged after the first carving blade, a perforated disc arranged at a fixed distance after the second carving blade, and a driven blade arranged between the second carving blade and the perforated disc, the set of blades being clamped with a cap nut in the worm housing.
Such grinders used in meat grinding are well-known from prior art. It is particularly important in such grinders that the play between the blade and the perforated disc on the one hand, and between the blade and the second carving blade on the other hand be as low as possible in order to achieve optimum cutting results. In the past, these spacings steadily increased as a result of blade wear during the cutting process, so that the cutting results grew worse over time. Furthermore, depending on whether fresh meat or frozen meat is to be processed, the sets of blades have to be replaced in prior art grinders.
It was therefore the object to provide a grinder that would not involve the drawbacks of the prior art.
Said object is accomplished by using a grinder in accordance with claim 1, wherein
the distance between the first carving blade and the perforated disc is greater than or equal to the axial extension of the blade and the second carving blade,
the blade on the drive shaft and the second carving blade in the housing rest on bearings in an axially displaceable fashion, and
the blade is pressed against the perforated disc by a first pressure element, and the second carving blade is pressed against the blade by a second pressure element.
According to the invention, the blade is pressed with spring-loading against the perforated disc by a pressure element. In addition, the second carving blade is pressed with spring-loading against the blade by another pressure element.
Preferably, the pressure elements are helical springs, and the contact pressure applied to each constructional element preferably is variable. The contact pressure used to press the blade against the perforated disc preferably is greater than the contact pressure used to press the second carving blade against the blade.
The present invention is also directed to a grinder having a worm conveyor and a set of blades consisting of a first carving blade arranged after the worm conveyor, a second carving blade arranged after the first carving blade, a perforated disc arranged at a fixed distance after the first carving blade, and a driven blade arranged between the second carving blade and the perforated disc, the set of blades being clamped with a cap nut in the worm housing, the distance between the first carving blade and the perforated disc being greater than or equal to the axial extension of the blade and second carving blade, the blade on the drive shaft and the second carving blade in the housing resting on bearings in an axially displaceable fashion, and a pressure element pressing the second carving blade with spring-loading against the blade and the blade with spring-loading against the perforated disc.
The pressure element preferably is a helical spring.
Advantageous embodiments of the grinder according to the invention will be described in the subclaims.
Even with advancing wear, the grinder of the invention ensures a constant distance between the perforated disc and the blade and between the blade and the second carving blade. Furthermore, it is possible to process both fresh and frozen meat with the same set of blades without retooling, because the cutting tools are guided with precision as a result of the constant preset cutting pressure. The cutting pressure results from the characteristic curve of the pressure elements and the properties of the product to be processed. Also, increased wear of the set of blades by excessive clamping of the set of blades by the cap nut is eliminated.
The grinder of the invention is particularly suitable in the grinding of fresh and/or frozen meat.